


You Look Pretty with Hickeys

by katinderry



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bi Richie Tozier, M/M, Pan Stanley Uris, domestic stozier, gets a lil spicie at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katinderry/pseuds/katinderry
Summary: Richie gets home from work and Stan is tired and clingy
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stan Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/stan uris, Stan Uris & Richie Tozier, Stan Uris/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris & Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris/Richie Tozier, Stozier - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	You Look Pretty with Hickeys

Stan was tired and clingy tonight. When Richie entered their apartment after work, he barely had time to close the door before Stan’s arms were around him.

Stan had been up late studying the night before and had gotten up early in the morning for a day of exams. Richie knew this because he’d stayed awake until Stan had come to bed and then woken with him in the morning. Tired, clingy Stan was one of Richie’s favorite things, and he never wanted to miss a second of it.

“Well hello to you too.” Richie planted a kiss on top of Stan’s curls. “Did ya have a good day?” He kicked off his shoes, using his foot to push them against the wall where Stan liked all of their shoes to be lined up. 

Stan hummed softly, nuzzling his face into Richie’s chest. “It was okay. I finished the last of my exams.” 

“I bet you aced the shit out of ‘em.”

Stan kissed Richie on the cheek with a smile. “Thanks, Richie.” 

“Can I have a real kiss?”

Stan rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms loosely around Richie’s neck and kissing him on the lips.

Richie held Stan around the waist, holding him against his body as they kissed each other softly. After a few moments, they both began to giggle. Sometimes sleepiness made them a little silly. 

“It's hard to kiss you when you won't stop laughing,” Richie teased.

“You’re laughing too!” Stan flicked Richie’s ear. 

“How the fuck do you flick so hard?” Richie cried out, pinching Stan’s butt in retaliation.

Stan let out a squeak, then said, “I was gonna give you a present but you pinched my ass so now you don’t get one.”

“What? Was the present some good head? I could use that for su-” He was cut off by another flick to the ear. “Oh so you can flick my ear but I can’t pinch that sweet ass? I see how it is.” 

“Richie, if you don’t shut the hell up and kiss me again I swear I’ll-” 

But before Stan could finish the threat, Richie interrupted him with a deep, eager kiss. “Do I get that present now?” he asked when he finally pulled away.

Stan rolled his eyes. “There’s no present I was just messing with you.”

“Your sexy ass is the real present anyway.” Richie winked, grinning as Stan shook his head. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“You love me.”

“I know, it's so sad.” Stan smiled at his own joke.

Richie gasped melodramatically. “That’s it.” He scooped up Stan and started toward the bedroom. 

Stan’s eyes were wide as Richie gently tossed him onto the mattress and crawled on top of him. Richie grinned, his fingers leaping to Stan’s sides, tickling him.

Giggles immediately began to spill from Stan’s lips as he squirmed around trying to get away from Richie’s hands. But there was really no use; Richie was straddling Stan’s hips, keeping him pinned in place. 

“Richie! St-stop it! I’m gonna pee my pants!” 

“Ha! Nice try but you’re not even wearing pants! You’re in shorts!” 

“Oh shut up.” Stan managed to get himself up on his elbows despite Richie’s current attack on his sides. He got his arms around Richie’s neck and tried to pull him down. Richie resisted, continuing to tickle Stan until he realized Stan was trying to kiss him. Kissing Stan was way better than tickling him, so Richie finally gave in, humming happily as their lips locked.

Stan’s fingers moved to card through Richie’s unruly hair. Richie slid a hand under Stan’s sweater to brush against his stomach. Stan shivered from the contact and gripped Richie’s hair just a tad tighter. Richie moved away from Stan’s lips and started to kiss along his jaw. 

“You know...it's a little harder to kiss your neck when you wear turtlenecks...” Richie complained, taking his hand from under Stan’s sweater and using it to pull down the collar so he could kiss Stan’s neck. Stan sighed softly. 

“Gotta keep you working to get what you want instead of just handing it to you,” Stan told him dryly. Richie chuckled, biting Stan’s neck lightly. Stan let out a gasp, body pressing against Richie’s. “B-besides, I have to wear these or else everyone can see the hickeys you leave all over my neck.” 

“Mmm...I like it when I can see ‘em. You always look so pretty all marked up.” Richie loved calling Stan pretty, and he was pretty sure Stan loved hearing it. 

“ _You_ can see them all you want. My _classmates_ on the other hand? Not so much.” 

“Sounds fair to me. But imagine being able to tell them your sexy boyfriend gave you them!”

“Sexy, huh?” Stan teased, smirking at Richie. 

“Very sexy. Have you seen me?” 

Stan shrugged. “I guess you’re alright.”

“That’s not what you said two nights ago when I fucked-”

“If you finish that sentence I will go to sleep right now.”

Richie promptly shut up and resumed his attack on Stan’s neck. He was sure it would leave a big mark, but Stan, gasping, seemed momentarily distracted. Richie pulled off of Stan’s neck and sat up, pushing Stan’s sweater up eagerly. “Sit up so I can take this off of you. I wanna leave more but it's impossible with this thing.”

Stan laughed at Richie but sat up anyway, allowing Richie to slip the sweater off of him. It left his hair even more tousled.

Richie ran his fingers along Stan’s slim figure. “I love when your hair is messy. Looks hot.” 

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Stan pulled Richie back to him, locking their lips together once more. His hands ran under Richie’s shirt, his cold fingers making Richie shiver.

Richie pulled away after a moment to take off his own shirt, exposing his soft stomach that Stan always told him he loved, before going back to kissing Stan’s neck. He made his way down to Stan’s collarbones, then left a few marks scattered along Stan’s chest. Once he was happy with the trail of purple splotches, he stopped and grinned at Stan. 

Stan rolled his eyes, his face flushed as Richie proudly admired his work. Stan would be admiring the hickeys later, Richie knew. He’d caught him at it once and had made a point of leaving as many as possible, as big as possible, ever since. At home, the marks were on show. The rest of the time, Stan looked extra classy in turtlenecks. It was a win-win for Richie.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you look when you blush and are covered in hickeys?” Richie asked, grin growing wider.

Stan smiled, pushing Richie off of him before climbing on top of him instead. “I think you look pretty with hickeys too,” he said, fingers lightly tracing over Richie’s stomach. 

Richie winked. “You’re more than welcome to mark me up, baby.” 

“Oh, I _will_.” 


End file.
